Then So Be It
by BLAYNK
Summary: Set in the future after the war is over. Anastasia Potter, Severus Snape. Waht happens when the Golden Girl is finally pushed too far?
1. Chapter 1

"Severus?" Annie called out curiously as she entered his personal chambers, shutting the door quietly. The exam papers in her arms awkwardly piled in her one arm as she set her wand into her pocket, having used it to open and close the door.

"Office." Came and was almost too quiet to hear as she made her way through the winding paths of her old professors housing. Entering the office she then saw him sitting behind his desk looking over notes that were piled together with yarn.

"Here's the exams." She stated in almost a whisper, biting her lip in her nervousness. He didn't even deem her worth with a look as he point to a chair in front of his desk. She silently put them down and hurried out, in was still too painful for her; she hoped it would get better.

She silently asked Hogwarts to bring her up to her own chambers on the third floor—the ones that had been forbidden in her first year—without running into anyone. The wall beside her opened up, and stepping into the opening she entered her living room. Falling onto the couch she sighed and hugged a pillow to herself.

Perhaps she just wasn't loveable like Ginny or Hermione? Even Pansy Parkinson was married with two point five children. Some higher power must really hate her for some unknown reason. Feeling a light weight pounce onto her stomach she idly let the fur ball nudge into her hand.

"You love me, right Harry?" She asked the tiny black cat that had the same emerald eyes as her. "I'm not like a troll, at least. Wouldn't you agree baby?" The cat mewled back, shoving his head into her hand. "Love you too."

Snuggling into the couch cushions, Annie fell asleep with her tiny kitten curling up into her, protecting her from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the children Annie taught board the train, she sighed. She had hoped that by this age she'd have had at least one child of her own. Sure, she loved Teddy, and no one could ever replace him, but she had never experienced his firsts. He'd always been with his grandmother for that. His first steps, his first word, first burst of magic, first time going to the bathroom by himself. Everything she could think of had been with Andromeda or someone else that had been babysitting him for her. Teddy had just graduated, going to Auror training this summer out in Romania. He'd be living with Charlie, another first she'd miss when he went to live out in the world without Andromeda or herself.

Waving to the first years yelling to her, she headed up to the castle to see Hedwig Jr., the little devil spawn of her former owl that terrorized everyone but her on a daily basis. Half way up to the castle Cushions, her albino Burmese python, met her; hissing about the injustices of Harry and Georgia—her two cats, Georgia was pure white with eerily pale blue eyes that looked like white—of that morning.

Laughing at the picture Cushions painted in her mind of the two cats stealing the mouse that her snake had been hunting. It was very likely, Harry and Georgia spent most of their day stalking Cushions in order to find pray; being too lazy to do it themselves. Cushions had asked on many occasions if she could just eat the two kittens that had been plaguing her since January when Annie had received them as a late Christmas present from Teddy, having not seen him all of the break with the traveling he had decided to do with his friends.

::_Perhaps you should speak with them. Come to an understanding, they look up to you Cushi._:: The snake gave a hissing snort as they went up the steps into the building.

::_I very much doubt they would._:: Cushions huffed out, aggravation clear in her tone. They parted ways as the python spotted a student's rat that had been left behind, Annie didn't have the heart to scold her snake she had had from hatching.

"Anastasia!" Minerva McGonagall called out to her, a clipboard in hand. Annie had given her one for days like today. "Frankie Longbottom has forgotten his rat, he couldn't find him this morning. Have you seen it?"

"It could be the one Cushions just ran off to eat, or the one Harry and Georgia stole from her this morning. If I find Galling I'll notify Neville to bring home to Frankie. I might end up just finding one similar, it will probably be easier." Annie said with a sad tone. "That'll be the fifth rat this year, thank god Neville understands."

"Yes, but it would be most prudent if you stopped your familiars from eating the students' pets." Minerva scolded lightly, she knew it was fruitless. Cushions, Harry, Georgia, Hedwig Jr., and Collin were not the best animals to control, they had her personality of when she was younger—not good with authority for one.

"I'll talk to them." She promised the old professor and started up the stairs with the older woman.

"I heard, by the way, I was hoping you weren't taking it too hard?" Minerva asked quietly, looking over the young girl intently.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't dealt with not being wanted before." The girl sighed and pulled her thin sweater closer around her. "Pr—Minerva, do you think I'm undesirable? That I'm only good for the fame and fortune my name brings?"

"No child, I just think men are pigheaded idiots." Minerva gave her a smile as they continued up the magic stair case. "If they can't see what's in front of them then they over look nearly everything else. Especially a male in Gryffindor, they need to have their nose literally damaged into the obvious. Hufflepuffs are too nice, Ravenclaws need someone either as intellectual as them or the complete opposite to balance them out. Slytherins look at the outside of a person, the things they gain, before looking towards the inside." The older woman patted Annie's shoulder before she started up the stairs again, giving the girl a lot to think about.

Going straight to her rooms Annie sighed, why did it always come to her moping around for weeks until her students came back? And why did Severus have to be so…cold? He had said he had been using her, and looking back he had, but she had hoped she had at least made him a little happy in the two years they had been together? That way she wouldn't feel so bad, and if she hadn't, at least she tried.

"Anna?" Hermione asked concernedly as Annie slumped on her couch. "I just heard, are you okay? He didn't say anything unnecessarily cruel? And I hate to say I told you so, but I really need to. I told you it would end up this way, Severus Snape is a frigid bastard and really isn't the relationship type."

"I know Hermy, can you just let it go for now? I'm tired from getting up early to make sure all the Gryffs and Puffs were packed properly." Annie lied smoothly, while she would've had to get up early, she hadn't even gone to sleep.

"Alright, but I expect you to call the Burrow after dinner!" Hermione tapped her nose, stalking out of Annie's chambers quickly to beat her husband home from work.

Annie wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at the flames, but when Severus suddenly came through the school floo her eyes were just starting to droop. There's a list of muggle-borns that need your attention this summer before the school year begins." He dropped a stack of paper on her coffee table, what presumed to be a list of what student, their addresses and anything else the automatic acceptance provided on each new student.

"Okay." She looked up at him before looking back into the fire. "Is it because I'm undesirable to you?" She asked as her was making his way out her door. "Or that the Girl-who-lived is just not what you expected? That I didn't allow you access to my vaults? That I'm ugly? I'm annoying, too clingy, too brazen, too young, too old, too white, too dark, and too creepy, or that I speak to snakes and cats and any other animal I come across? Am I too skinny, too fat, and far too average?" She glared up at him. "Too stressed? Perhaps I'm not as good in bed as you want me to be? Too Opinionated or not opinionated enough? I can go on."

"I simply just don't wish to be with you." He looked at her curiously. "Although, it could be that you're too damaged. You have far too many insecurities, more than even I have. You over analyze what people think and say to you more than any Slytherin and have a tendency to feel abandoned when anyone leaves you for a couple minutes. Take your pick love, you too broken for anyone to love." And then he walked out, leaving her a blubbering mess on the floor once again in twice as many weeks as they had broken up.

"I hate you." She whispered curling into a ball. Perhaps she was broken, maybe not before, but definitely now that Severus had said that. Her longest lasting relationship, and she had ruined it again by being who she was. He had told her he loved everything about her, no matter what insecurities she had or how broken she was. For the first time in her life she felt loved, and now it was ripped brutally away from her, just like everything else in her world. The ability to have children had long since passed her, that finally killing curse that Voldemort had cast upon her rendering her uterus useless.

Glancing at the sword of Gryffindor up on the wall she sighed. Hermione was going to kill her if this didn't work, regardless if that was what she was going for.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched Teddy come in and find her body, the pool of blood around her seeping into Hogwarts, the castle painting her crimson life-force into every crevice that the magical building had to offer. She felt horrified, what had she done?

"_Teddy? Baby, I'm sorry._" She cried reaching out to him. "_I didn't think it through, I'm sorry._" His eyes glanced between her and the body, shock on every surface of his living breathing body. "_Do you hate me? You probably do now, right? Every starts hating me after awhile, even Sevvy. Why am I not to be loved?_"

"Mama?" Teddy whispered edging closer to her body and to her. "Mama, I…I love you." He licked his lips. "I love you more than anyone, you raised me Mama. You and Nana, and I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

"_You're lying, they always lie. MEN ALWAYS LIE!_" She screeched, steering the other way and through the wall. Why did they ALWAYS have to lie to her? Could they not see it hurt worse than that?

"Mama! Wait!" Teddy called after her, his chocked voice trailing even through the walls. She ignored him, wanting to find the reason why they couldn't just love her, couldn't just want to spend time with her. She could feel Teddy scrambling through the school, trying to find her, or anybody.

Teddy ran as fast as he could while holding onto his adoptive mothers body, there had to be someone who could save her, she was still warm, so they could right? "Professor!" He called out as he seen the headmaster coming around the corner. "I…I found her, her ghost, it said all types of awful things…what? I mean…how?" Teddy collapsed in front of the man that his mother loved with every fibre of her being and had tore her to pieces. "Mama?" He asked the body. "Please, you can't—" He choked off, his crying congesting him too much. Rocking back and forth with her body.

Severus stared mortified at the woman's body, had he pushed her too far? "_DISGUSTING! YOU ALL LEAVE! WHY?_" Said woman's ghost came through the wall.

"I was going to stay…" Teddy trailed off looking up at her. "It's why I c-came Mama, I was going to stay. I don't want to be an Auror if it means leaving you."

"_LIES! You all leave, you all lie. You say one thing you mean another. I hate you all, I'm going to haunt you and rip you all to tiny little pieces like you did my heart!_" An unnatural scream came from her as Teddy's magic acted automatically to Severus', the man who had directed his magic into the girls heart, restarting it and catching the brain activity just before it cut off. "_STOP IT! I AM DEAD LEAVE IT!_"

"Brat!" Severus snapped at her, glaring up at her. "The walls a bleeding in your fury, do you not see what you are doing? Master of Death, you are killing the world."

"_Then so be it._"


End file.
